The Secret Number Zero: Lyra
by Zax Zalymun
Summary: Those scarlet eyes were the reason to why she was hated and even tortured... just because she had those eyes, and ironically they had it too. However, she thought of is as a gift, for she was able to meet the Phantom troupe, her family and the very ones who destroyed her village for the good her. Unfortunately for her though... she wasn't the only survivor of the massacre... (AU)
1. Chapter 0: Kurta x Survivor x Spider

**AN:  Hello everybody! So I just came up with this idea the other day and thought 'Why not?' and I wanted to see if it was any good, so if the story sucks ass please try to tell me that in a polite way ;)**

** Also I should probably mention that**** this is my first fanfiction, so it's obvious that there may be some OOC characters that were not intended to be OOC, there may some mistakes here and there, and the grammar may suck a little...(But hopefully it won't be that bad)**

******And yeah, this chapter will be very short, but hey it's a prologue! What did you expect? :o**

**So... yeah, let's get on with the story shall we? :D**

**(And of course, I don't own Hunter X Hunter or any of it's characters ^^)**

* * *

**Chapter 0 - Prologue:**

Blood...

...

Corpses...

….

Scarlet eyes…

…

Those 3 things combined could sum up what she remembered of her childhood before she met the Genei Ryodan.

At the age of 6 she had lost her entire family, if not the whole village she lived at. She couldn't remember a whole lot of what had happened, but she knew that the village she lived at was special, so special that they were slaughtered because of it. But she didn't care, that was her 'past life' and in her eyes there was no use for her to grief over it, thus she let it go.

Shortly after the slaughter, she woke up in a room that reminded one of an abandoned hospital room, although contradictory to what it seemed like, there were actually people living here. The same people that would take her in and raise her to become a deadly human weapon, those people were known as the Genei Ryodan.

While the Genei Ryodan slaughtered the whole village for their eyes, they just couldn't kill the girl, not after what had happened at least. Not only had she resisted one of the spiders, but she was also close at beating one of them without knowing it herself, even if he didn't use nen her skills were still impressive. Such talent should not go to waste, thus the reason they didn't kill her.

Sure, she was a descendent of the kurta clan, but so what? She had talent in fighting, add her scarlet eyes to that factor and you'll get a monster. A monster they could raise to be their ally, if they played their cards right that is.

And fortunately for the spiders, the girl didn't remember much of what had happened, which was surprising considering how pissed she was at the spiders for slaughtering her village. All that just made it easier for the spiders to raise her, as the secret number zero.

Even if she couldn't remember most of her past, she didn't care because she was happy with how things were. The spiders would treat as a family – in their own ways of course –; they would train her, play with her, put food on her table, and all that stuff. Although, she loved to train nen, the concept of nen was fascinating and so interesting to her that she could spend hour's non-stop training nen.

She was after all born to be a fighter, even at her young age she could outdo most of the fighters in the world, without nen. Needless to say, she was a little demon.

Although she was so powerful, she didn't like to attack someone for no reason, she would always attack if there was a logical reason. Don't be fooled though, because even if the reason was one of the most absurd she would still attack you.

Despite all that, she was a conjurer, though her personality was nowhere near close of being a conjurer.

Over the years she grew quite fond of reading books, books about technology that is, especially technology about weapons. She was so fascinated by technology that when she began making her hatsu, she based it on technology that was far more advanced than the ones today, and luckily for her it worked.

Even even though wasn't aware of being the 'lone' survivor of the kurta clan, she was aware of her eyes and to her they were quite the nuisance. Not only did it affect her personality, but it also made her look like a monster. That was what she though until discovering the true power that they held, and surely enough she regretted wishing for them to be gone, who would want trash their secret weapon away anyways?

But training and/or reading wasn't the only thing she loved though, she also loved the Genei Ryoda members, they all felt like a Big family to her. Most of the Genei Gyoda members grew quite fond of her...in their own ways, of course...

But if there was a member she looked up to the most, then it would of course be their Leader, Chrollo Lucifer, all of the spiders either looked up to him, or respected him. Without him, the Genei Ryoda wouldn't be the same...he was the head of the spider after all...

After some time passed, the members had to split up for each their separate reasons, of course some still saw each other, but it had been some time since everyone shared the same room and just hung out...

Some members would visit her a few times every year, some would call or text her every now and then, and some would do neither of those things.

Lyra didn't really care though, she could handle herself and she had grown from the shy and quiet little bookworm, to a loud and quite cheerful girl. How someone could change in a such short time span, the world would never know.

After some time, she realized that even though she was probably the most overpowered 12-year old girl in the world, she still hadn't gotten any actual practice against other people. And that was when an idea popped in her head.

The Hunter Exam.

Everyone knew of the Hunter Exam, you had to be insane not to know about it anyways, and thus she began to hit herself in the head for not thinking of it earlier, she could sometimes be an idiot.

You see, had she thought of it earlier she wouldn't have to rush now; the sign up for the exam were closing soon.

Thinking quickly, she packed all of her things into a red bag and stormed out of the ware house she called 'home'. And of course, she texted Chrollo with her phone to let him know that she would be gone for some time, and so she got out of the ware house she called 'home'.

But little did she know of the adventures she would get involved in, and not to speak of the troubles she would get involved with…

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope that it wasn't too confusing to read. I may had forgotten to remove a thing or two from the final 'product', but I don't know it may just be a feeling that I have.**

**Also there probably won't be any pairing, because I suck at romance. So... instead of taking the risk of screwing the story with romance, I will take the safe path...**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it :D**

**(And before I forget, I didn't draw the picture , I simply borrowed it from here: Kurapika+(Female) )**


	2. Chapter 1: (Revising)

**A/U Note: **** Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter of The secret number zero, now I may warn you that there won't be a whole lot of conversation with the spiders until later on, but don't worry I will try to make them appear as soon as possible!**

**Alright let's get on with the story! **

**-Disc: (And of course I don't own Hunter X Hunter or any of its characters)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Ship and the storm:**

_"You traitor!" "How could you?!" "You monster!" "Why did you abandon us?!" "Why did you have to survive?!"_

_I looked at the scarlet-eyed demons with confusion; after all they were accusing me of being something I never did. I never betrayed them, how could you betray someone you didn't even know? Sure we had our eyes in common, but as far as I knew the Genei Ryodan were my world and if these strangers couldn't accept that, so be it._

_Some may be wondering why I never speculated over my past before the Genei Ryodan found me, and the only answer I would give would be: Why should I care? This was my new life, a life that sounded even happier than the things I could remember. The beatings, the blood and last but not least, those scarlet-demon eyes that I myself was cursed with. _

_But unfortunately for me, even if I wanted to forget those few memories I had from my life before the Genei Ryodan. The memories would always come and haunt me in my dreams, they would annoy me and make sad._

_It's funny…I never knew who they were and yet they would treat me like a monster and a traitor, and for some reason even if I didn't know them, their words…still hurt…a lot…_

"Oi kid we have arrived!" I barely heard the man yell at me as I woke up from my deep dreams. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before looking at the man on the driver seat; I looked outside the vehicle and saw that we were at the harbor, and my ship had arrived.

I yawned and looked at the man with a curious look before smirking.

"Well this is where we part ways Ojii-san!" I grinned at man and jumped out of the car, but just before I was about to leave I heard the man call out to me.

"O-oi! You still haven't removed the trap yet!" He hissed at me with fear that could be smelled from miles away, I grinned at him as I gave him a thumps up.

"Oh, did I say I would remove it? My bad, hehe~" I giggled and hit my head softly as I snuck a tongue at him, and shortly after seeing the man's terrified face I heeled on my boot and set on towards the ship.

_'Ba-ka, as if I would ever let a fugitive live… I mean, who would anyways?'_

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO-" Before the man could even finish his last words, the car exploded in fireworks, the kind of fireworks I loved. On a side note though, did I ever tell you that I love fireworks?

I looked over my shoulders to see my Fireworks trap in action; I wouldn't be able to describe how pretty the fireworks were!

"So pretty…." I whispered to myself as I watched the pretty fireworks in amusement, I swear that nothing could beat that sight.

Sadly though, everyone else who saw the fireworks got freaked out and I couldn't help myself but sigh at the crowd that was forming around the car in 'fireworks'.

"Guess they don't like fireworks as much as I do…" I pouted at the scene while I made my way over to the ship, why couldn't anyone love fireworks?! Was it really that hard? Then again, I rarely used them for anything else than killing people.

I looked at my watch and saw the clock, a bit surprised at how long it had taken me to get here.

_'I should have used one of my more painful techniques...' _I frowned and decided to sprint to the ship, it was about to depart after all.

And just as I was about to arrive, the ship began to sail…Fortunately I was fast enough to make a jump for it and succeed at it.

I did a barrel-roll as I landed and instantly grinned at my success. I just couldn't stop grinning at every little thing. Then I noticed that most of the ones boarding the ship couldn't stop but stare at me.

"What? Is there anything on my face?" I tilted my head as I put an innocent expression on my face and pointed a finger at my face. It didn't take me a long time to figure out that these bulky/ugly men were idiots.

"Oi little girl, I would recommend you to run back to your mama before you get hurt!" One of the bulky/ugly men smirked at me as he tried to intimidate me. Keyword, tried.

I couldn't help but tilt my head at the man, what was a mama? And why should I go back? The exam was finally my chance to test the results of my hard training!

"Ano…ojii-san, what's a mama?" I looked at the man questioning expression and I swear I saw a little vein pop out of his forehead.

"You're an idiot aren't you? Just listen and get out of here! We don't need any weaklings participating in the exam!" The man tried to intimidate me and get me to leave. Again keyword, tried.

Some men laughed at it, while only two didn't, although one of them looked like a 'pretty boy' teenager.

"Hehe, well if you don't need weaklings participating then why are you here?" I asked the man with a smile, a smile that was taunting, taunting him to come and try to harm me, because if he did, I would have a reason to ruin his day.

_"O-oi is she crazy?" "That's one of the strongest and ruthless on the ship, that she is insulting!" "She is going to get herself killed for real!" _While most of the men whispered, the two from didn't even bother to look at the scene as if they were in their own world.

Two veins popped at the man's head, if not more.

"I don't care if you're a girl or not, but if you don't apo-"The man got interrupted as I simply walked past him with a bored look on her face.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say" I closed my eyes as I waved off my hand at the air, not caring if the man would do anything, I yawned and stretched my body as I sat down and bingo. The fish had taken the bait!

And just as the punch he had thrown at me was about to hit me, he propelled into the air resulting in him landing on the ice cold water. I looked down at the man who was trying to catch his breath as he was drowning, which reminded her, how did he expect to pass the exam if he didn't even know how to swim?

'Ba-ka' I giggled at the sight, which was quite funny. Not only was he cursing at me and begging for help, but he was also telling me he was sorry at the same time.

"Uh-uh, can't do Ojii-san, unfortunately you'll have to survive on your own, but it was nice meeting you!" I smiled happily as I waved him my goodbyes, until I saw him being pulled quickly into the water by something. And so, I sat down again and pulled out my technology books so I could finally rest for some time.

Although I must say, it was annoying to be stared at by almost everyone. Hopefully there weren't any pedos in the ship…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HEEEEEELP"

_'Ugh…What is it with everyone screaming? It's not like there's a storm or anything…' _I rubbed my eyes as I sat up from my sleeping position and to be honest I was a bit annoyed about the fact that the screamings had awaken me from my beauty sleep. Oh well, you can't always have it your way I guess.

I looked around and saw most of the men holding their stomachs while their faces were green. And yet again, there were three persons that weren't affected by whatever was happening.

One of them was the blonde pretty boy from earlier, the second was an old man with a blue suit and a suitcase, and the last was a boy that seemed to be around my age. He wore a green jacket and a green short, and his hair was spiky while it had a 'greenish-black' color to it. Weird indeed…but hey, who was I to judge?

I packed my book inside my purse and looked out the window to see what was going on. Surprisingly there **was **a storm; I just couldn't feel it so I guess that my training must have been effective.

"E-excuse me!" A very slim sailor took my attention, as he not only shoved – intentionally – the captain to the side, but he also brought some water for one of the weaklings that the 'greenish-black' haired boy was helping out and I couldn't help but sigh at the scene.

"H-here is your water!" The sailor quickly handed the water to the boy and the boy quickly began giving it to the weakling.

"Now drink your fill" The boy said kindly to the weakling as helped him drink the water. And that was when I caught the captain's amused look at us four, it didn't take a genius that he was one of preliminary examiners.

And not shortly after he told us four to follow him to his 'office'.

* * *

"First, tell me your names" The captain asked us calmly as he had his hand in his pockets, and not shortly after the boy next to me responded him as he raised an arm in excitement and happiness.

"I'm Gon!" He smiled kindly as he took his hand down.

"I'm Lyra!" I said cheerfully with a smile as I bend slightly over with my hands grabbing each other behind my back.

"I'm Kurapika" The pretty-boy said in a…depressing voice, not only did but his face yelled 'seriousness!' all over the place.

"It's Leorio" The annoyed 'old-man-in-a-blue-suit' said with his hand in his pockets.

"Why do you want to become hunters?" The captain asked us in a calm manner, which confirmed my suspicion of him being a preliminary examiner.

"Oi! If you're not an examiner you can't boss us around!" Leorio said in an annoyed voice as he pointed a finger at the captain.

_'Okay, so apparently not everyone is as smart as me, I mean come on! Had these two done no research about the exam?'_

"Just answer the question" The captain shot back at Leorio a bit annoyed and before anyone could say anything, Gon spoke up with his never-endless cheerful voice and smile, or grin.

"My dad is a hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a hunter!" He had so much enthusiasm and cheerfulness running through his voice, that you wouldn't be able to describe it even if you were there. And yet at the same time I found his reason quite innocent and funny. And I couldn't help but tilt my head when the captain looked a bit surprised, but I ignored it and decided to speak up, or I would if Leorio didn't interrupt me.

"Oi kid!" He caught the boy's attention with his annoyed voice, me and Gon couldn't help but tilt our heads at the man.

"Huh?"

"You're not supposed to answer his question!" Leorio said with a voice that made him sound like a smartass, although I didn't quite understand the point he was trying to make.

"Why? It's not like it's going to do us any harm, I myself am only here just to test my skills hehe" I spoke up and grinned at Leorio who remained with his 'smartass' look.

"Yeah! Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon seemed to be confused and **actually** didn't smile, wut?

"Not a team player, huh?" He responded to Gon with an annoyed voice – as always – and pressed his finger against Gon as he looked at him and me.

"I don't wish to reveal why I'm here" I couldn't help but get confused.

"What does that have to do with us?" I pouted, yeah call me selfish because to tell the truth I can be that quite a lot.

"I agree with Leorio" Blondie surprisingly spoke up, but did he have to talk with such a depressed voice?

"Oi! Aren't you younger than me? Show me some respect!" Leorio 'accused' blondie with his index finger and I couldn't help but place a hand at my forehead and sigh. Why did I have to be in a group with two negative persons? But on the other side it was hilarious to see Leorio get mad over such a little thing, something which got me to giggle. A giggle, that got yet another one of Leorio's veins to pop.

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie" Again what's with the depressed voice and look, I swear he will become an emo at one point or another! And as he talked I could see the dumbfounded look of Leorio, which later became an annoyed look of Leorio – again and again and again - .

"Oi! Are you listening?!"

Kurapika ignored Leorio and continued with his 'speech', if you can even call it one.

"However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer"

_'Well there goes my hope for him not becoming an emo…'_

"Hey, you… Don't ignore me!"

_'Well at least I get see Leorio look like a stupid monkey *giggle*'_

"In other words, you refuse to answer my questions" The captain spoke up for those who could not follow Blondie's speech, did he really need to make a speech out of an answer?

"Hey, Katsuo" The captain said to the very slim sailor from before.

"Aye, Captain" Katsuo responed and I saw the captain held his pipe as he was about to speak.

"Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts" He said disappointed, something which caught the attention of the fighting duo.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked dumbfounded at the old captain.

"You still haven't figured out yet? The hunter examination has already begun" That surprised all of us, except for me and Gon that is.

"Nani?" Again, dumbfounded…

And so he began explaining the reason for this, something that I didn't bother to listen too much too…

"…..In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you, so think carefully before you answer my question"

"…So he says" Me and Gon said to the others in perfect sync, Gon to Leorio and me to Blondie, while Kurapika was lost in deep thought, Leorio got annoyed by our little comments.

"Should have told us sooner…." He muttered to himself and before he could speak up, Kurapika did instead in a rather depressing way.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta clan. Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals…"

_'Guess who he is referring to?'_

"I wish to become a hunter and hunt that band down, the phantom troupe"

_'….You're kidding right? This pretty boy plans on taking down us? The fearless and powerful spiders? The Phantom Troupe?'_

I couldn't describe how much I wanted to laugh at him, for being so foolish to believe that he could take us down. But if I had done so, it would have probably blown my cover…Although I smiled brightly at him, in a way that he couldn't notice what my true intentions were, I was smiling because if he did become a threat – Which is highly unlikely – then I could simply just stab him in the back and leave him to die… crying because he couldn't achieve redemption. Sure that may sound rather violent and evil of me, but when it came to my family I simply did not care.

" So you want to become a bounty hunter?" The old man asked him.

_'*Snicker* Good luck with that'_

"The phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled hunter can touch them. You'd be throwing your live away" The captain tried to make him see reality, but the fool just wouldn't accept it.

_'Stubborn Blondie *Sigh*'_

"I don't fear death; I only fear that my rage will fade over time"

_'Wow, now I understand why he is so gloomy…Eh, too bad he'll get killed'_

"So, in other words, you want revenge" Leorio said to him, with his 'smartass' tone of voice, he slowly raised his arms in the air and continued.

"Does that require you to become a hunter?"

….

….

_'Ba-ka'_

"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio" The blond pretty-boy shot back at the older man and although I hate to admit I agree with him, reason to why I raised my hand to speak up.

"I agree" I said lamely with closed eyes.

"That's Leorio-san to you!" You should have seen his face, it was so funny! He practically looked like a monkey who was fuming all over the place over nothing.

"Places accessible only to hunters…." Blah-blah-blah, etc, nothing I don't know.

Although I ignored Kurapika for the most part, that doesn't mean I ignored Leorio's face, at the end he looked yet again like a monkey fuming over nothing and I couldn't I couldn't help but laugh as I pointed a finger at his face.

"M-monkey!" I could barely manage to say between my laugh as I held my stomach and tears were accumulating at the corner of my eyes. Let's just say Leorio didn't took it too well as his face began to seem more alike a monkey, not only that but he couldn't seem to decide who to be mad at as he looked at me and Kurapika, back and forth.

"Ne!" Gon raised a hand infront of Leorio's face to calm him down with a smile.

"Why did you become a hunter, Leorio-san?" Gon asked the older man and it seemed to work as he it calmed him down quickly.

"Me? I'll make it short, I want money…" He trailed off and short seconds later he was surrounded by mini-stars around him.

"Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!" He was so excited that I couldn't figure out what just had happened, wasn't he angry just before?

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio" I don't need to say that Leorio got pissed as hell, making me wonder how he could go from angry to happy in a matter of milli-seconds. He looked at Kurapika with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"That's three times now, step outside…I'll end the the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now…"

_'I don't like where this is going…'_

"Take that back, Leorio!" Kurapika yelled angry at Leorio who stopped walking to simply look over his shoulder.

"That's Leorio-san to you…" And with that, an angry Kurapika quickly followed Leorio out of the room.

"Oi boys, I'm not finished yet!"

"Just let them go, Mito-san once told me, that if you want to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry" He smiled at the captain and continued.

"It's important for them to understand why they're mad, so we should let them settle it themselves" And once again he put that smile that girls like me would 'awww' at.

"Yeah, what he said! Besides it's not like any of them isn't coming back!" I told the captain with a cheerful voice and Gon nodded happily at me.

Seconds later we discovered what horrible experience we will have to go through if we wanted to survive, or should I say what horrible experience they had to go through?

"Lower the sails!"

"Hai!"

"I'll help too!" Gon announced as he decided on helping and I figured that I may as well help to not bore myself to death.

"Me too!" I confirmed at the crew and Gon nodded at me and the captain.

"Okay, follow me!" Katsuo caught our attention and soon we three got out of the room and helped the others lower the sails.

It wasn't all that hard for me or Gon, but for the rest of the crew it became hard with storm and suddenly Katsuo got caught in the water and was about to be thrown out of the ship.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon yelled at the sailor in worry, until I caught his attention.

"Gon! Prepare to grab me!" I yelled without warning and rushed to Katsuo, though the only reason I bothered rescuing him was because I didn't want Gon to see me as a weakling. He was the only kid around my age around after all, so it's only obvious I want to be friends with him.

"Hai!" He nodded and rushed about the same time I did. Time seemed to slow down as I caught Katsuo's leg and was about to fall with him, fortunately Gon caught me and to my surpise Leorio and Kurapika stopped their fighting and caught Gon by each of his legs before we three got the chance to fall. And not soon after, the storm had stopped and daylight finally began to hit our eyes again.

* * *

"You idiots! Had we not been here or had we not caught you in time, you two could have been eaten along Katsuo!" Leorio tried scolding as I pouted and crossed my arms when Gon simply looked innocent like an angel.

"Honestly you two are so reckless…" Kurapika crossed his arms and sighed.

"But you did catch us!" Gon chirped in happiness and I nodded happily at his statement.

"Yeah, Gon's right! So stop scolding us already!" I pouted slightly at them. And I must say that the dumbfounded look on Leorio was priceless.

"Well, I guess so…"

"Gon!" Speaking of the devil…

"Katsuo-san!"

"Thanks, Gon! You saved my live!" He said with lot gratefulness in his voice.

"I couldn't have done it alone; these three helped me save you!" He looked at us and surely enough Katsuo was bowing to us in gratefulness.

"Hehe no need to thank me!" I chirped at him and gave him a thumps up while Leorio and Kurapika seemed a bit embarrassed and I am so glad that I rescued that guy now, he helped the mood brighten!

"I apologize for my rude behavior, sorry Leorio-san" Kurapika smiled apologetic at Leorio and Leorio got taken a bit off-guard.

"Wh-what's with the sudden change? We sound like strangers…Just call me Leorio…Leorio works" He waved Kurapika off and I couldn't help but sweat-drop.

"I'm also sorry, I take back everything I said, I was wrong"

"No, it's okay"

I looked at Gon and he looked at me, we couldn't help but smile at the scene, while I giggled he simply chuckled. Then we heard an old man laugh terribly high.

"I like you guys! Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you three to the port closest to the exam site!" The old man revealed to be the captain began walking up the stairs.

"Really? What about your test?" Then suddenly the captain stopped and looked over his shoulder at us.

"I already said…It's my decision to make…" He stopped abruptly before grinning and getting in high spirits.

"And all four of you pass!"

We all smilled, I did a little victory dance and Gon jumped excite with one of his arms raised.

"Yay~!" And once he landed, he began laughing happily at his own achievement.

I looked up to the sky while smiling as I realized that we soon we would arrive at our destination.

I couldn't wait to test my skills! And of course, how could I forget…I can't forget to fight you…Ku-ra-pi-ka…

* * *

**A/U Note:**** Yeah, I know that I may have copied a bit too much of dialogue from the anime, but hey! Can you blame me? More of half of that chapter was about Leorio and Kurapika, and not much dialogue was available for me to modify, but anyways don't worry this won't become a habit! ;)**

**I hope you liked and please if there was something I could improve (you can always improve, but you get my point), please let me know in the rewiews section!**

- **Tadaluuuu modafucaaaaaaaa -**


	3. Chapter 2: Test X 2 X Easy

**A/U Note:**** Aaaaaaaaaand I'm back. So, the thing is I didn't feel like the first person was working. And because of that I wanted to fix it, of course I didn't...so from the next chapter on, it will be on a third-person perspective something which I am way better at. And before I forget it, I finally got the personalities of most of the spiders so hopefully they won't be way too OOC.**

**That's it, now that I'm done with my lame ass excuses...let's start!**

* * *

It had been some time since we four had passed the old captain's test and we finally had arrived at Dole Harbor. While me, blondie and Leorio – or should I say monkey face – looked at the map, I saw and overheard Gon talking to the captain about a tree or something like that, supposed to be a shortcut to Zaban City I think.

"I think I found the right path to the exam!" He yelled at us while he ran with his right hand waving at us, I grinned at him. Finally we could move on, it was getting waaaay too boring.

"Yay, we can finally move on!" I chirped at him in happiness – of him saving me from this boreness - , while Kurapika and Leorio simply had an eyebrow raised at the boy.

"Yes! The captain told me that there was a shortcut to the exam site!" Gon proceeded to point his finger at the tree at the top of the hill on the map and shortly after continued explaining the new information that he had gotten.

"The cedar tree at the top of the hill?" Kurapika got into a thinking pose as he began losing himself in his own thoughts, while Leorio did the same.

"Geez you two think too much…can't we just go?" I frowned at them, not because of what I said, but because they clearly had no idea of why the captain had said to go to the cedar tree. I pouted at them ignoring me, but realized that maybe I deserved that…ah who am I kidding, of course I don't! I'm just a little innocent girl that wouldn't even think of hurting a fly….right?...

"Really? That's weird, according to this notice that I got, we just have to take the bus over to Zaban city" Leorio said as 'a-matter-of-factly' and pointed to a bus station on the big map. Okay, to hell with the 'I deserve it' they are way too dumb, talking about dumb people shouldn't I the little girl be the more naïve one?

"Leorio…didn't you hear the captain say that the exam already had started?" I tried to make him realize that it would have been way too easy to get there on a bus, if the exam already had started. And in response he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, so? What does that have anything to do with this?" I really want to cry…right now…

"Well, maybe, just maybe…they want us to, I don't know; find the exam site for ourselves?" I forced a smile at the old man, trying to not go and insult him or tease him like I did back in the ship. It was seriously way too hard not to insult him or tease –whatever you call it- just to see his 'monkey-face' at this point.

"And, what does that have to do with this?..." He asked with a rather confused face, which further confirmed my theory; Leorio wasn't one of the smartest guys in the world. Oh to hell with trying to being nice, I can't stand it anymore!

"Well, if you had a bigger brain capacity, then you would have realized that they probably have set a trap at the bus ride, to again and I quote 'Trim the fat'" I said in a teasing manner at the 'monkey-face' he had on his face. And as I made the 'quote-sign' at the end of my sentence with both of my hands, I was having a hard restraining my urge to laugh my ass off.

"Oi! I'm just stating the facts, I mean look at where we are now and where the tree is!" He yelled at me as he pointed to the different spots on the map, trying to make a point. Keyword, tried….why do I feel like I've use that sentence way more times than one ever should?

"Maybe you misheard him?" Kurapika chuckled nevously trying to calm Leorio down a bit; Gon – who totally seemed to be okay with me pissing Leorio - shook his head at blondie and continued to defend his statement.

"No, he told me to go to the cedar-tree at the top of hill" Gon shook his head innocently - in a cute way too! – and then looked at the tree on the map.

"Argh! And this notice is just making it worse! Where exactly in Zaban city are we meant to go? How do they expect us to find the place without any clues at all?" Leorio held the notice violently as he scratched his head in confusion and I couldn't help but sigh at the confused older teen and old man.

"As I already said before, it doesn't take a Genius to realizethat they're trying to confuse us and besides I think taking a bus would be way too easy, considering this is the Hunter exam" I crossed my arms and smiled confidently at the two, who just gave me unsure looks.

"And as for where exactly we are meant to go, I guess they just want to test our skills by having us finding the place with limited information" I shrugged and began slowly walking away towards the tree.

"She took the words right out of my mouth…" I heard Kurapika say behind me as I looked over my shoulder and gave them a waiting look. Oh blondie blondie, too stunned because a girl was smarter than you? Don't worry you'll get used to it hehe.

"Anyways, I'll go have a look with Lyra! The captain must have suggested it for a reason!" Gon began walking towards me as he waved with the palm of his hand at the two. And as soon as he caught up to me, I began walking alongside him as I waved my goodbyes to the other two.

"See ya!" I grinned at the two and turned my back to them as I continued walking slowly towards the tree and even though me and Gon were a bit far away, I could still Leorio rambling about how we should take the bus that was about to leave.

"OI!" Both me and Gon ignored him…or at least I know I did.

Oh, it seems blondie decided to come along too! Good, I didn't lose track of him…nah, either way he won't become much a problem.

* * *

"So you see... I knew you would be lonely without me, hehehe" Leorio grinned sheepish as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Sure sure, excuses excuses" I chuckled and snuck my tongue out to him when I saw him get irritated from me teasing him.

"You little…" I could see him could barely restrain himself from chasing after me, or at least that was what I could get from looking at his face. I swear I will never understand why he gets so mad at every little thing, either way it really does make an easy teasing target, and a fun one at that!

"Ba-ka" I grinned at Leorio and began laughing at his monkey-face.

"M-monkey!" I pointed at his face with a shaky finger as I stuttered and shortly after I could hear that he wasn't that glad about my little 'compliment', hehe.

*Nerve popping sound*

Now that I think about it, maybe I SHOULD stop taunting/teasing/insulting/whatever him so much….I mean it can't be good for your health to have so many of your nerves pop…wait, why do I even care, he's probably immune to it at this point!

"COME BACK HERE!" Leorio yelled at me as I began running around in circles and snuck my tongue at his efforts to catch me.

"Hehe, try and catch me!" Had I not been so focused on teasing him then I would have seen Gon and Kurapika sweat drop and chuckle sheepishly at the event.

* * *

I hummed a song to kill time while we travelled, honestly it got pretty boring with no one saying anything after Leorio gave up – after he stumbled and started sweating that is -, and it didn't help the situation when we arrived at what seemed to be a deserted ghost town.

"Hello, anyone here?" I yelled at the deserted ghost town and got what I expected, no response. Well, they sure were shy…

"Well, this sure is creepy…I don't see a single person…"

"Eh, more like boring…Everyone so shy…" I pouted at the presences that refused to reveal themselves.

"There are plenty here" Gon stated to Leorio, Leorio looked at both us with a confused face, not understanding what we meant, then a door opened slowly. And while everyone held up their guards, I simply looked at the door with smile.

"Yay, they finally showed up!" I grinned and pointed a finger at the 'shy' civilians that decided to finally reveal themselves.

There seemed to be two hooded persons that were carrying a cartwheel with them and after some time I could see more people, most of them were in a costume, except for the old Lady that sat on the cartwheel.

While Leorio looked at them with a bit of a surprise, Kurapika, me and Gon looked rather calm.

"Exciting…"

"Eh?..."

"E-exciting?"

"Exciting…."

…..

"EXCITING TWO –CHOICE QUIZ!" Milliseconds – yes I'm serious - after the old lady finished her 'sentence', all the disguised people began pulling music instruments out of nowhere and suddenly began playing them.

"Eh?" I tilted my head and blinked a few times in confusion, barely doubting if this was the Hunter Exam and unconsciously I sweat dropped at the scene…. Let's just say the others had a similar reaction to the little scene.

"You are all headed for that cedar tree at the top of the hill correct?" The old lady supported her chin with her folded hand resting on the 'table' as she asked us with her eyes closed.

"To reach the tree you have to pass this town, by passing this quiz, which I am in charge of" As the old lady finished her sentence, I secretly hoped for her to be lying, I mean c'mon this was the hunter exam and we got a quiz! But then again, this was only the preliminaries, so it was bound to be easy. However Leorio protested, not understanding what was currently going on.

"O-oi, what's this about?" The old lady completely ignored him and I just had to smirk at Leorio, sadly he didn't notice my smirk, which got me to slightly pout. Yes, I know that I'm way too rude to him, but hey the monkey faces were totally worth it!

"You have five seconds to answer the question, answer wrong and you're out of the exam…" She explained calmly to us four and seemed to trail off at the end.

"I see, so I was right…this is a part of the hunter exam" Blondie said with a smile, Leorio had a similar reaction and began to brag a bit before he changed his mind. So much for it not being this way!

"Well, luckily I happen to be a quiz expert- Wait, only one question?" The lady proceeded to ignore Leorio once again; surely Leorio was bound to get mad at her at some point, because otherwise he was being unfair to me!

"Your answer will be either number 1 or 2, any other answer will be considered incorrect" She continued her explanation in a relaxed tone -and serious one, geez everyone's so serious except for Gon-.

"Wait, wait! All of us share one question? So if one of answers wrong, I'm disqualified too?"

"As if that would ever happen! I'm more afraid of you answering wrong" Blondie crossed his arms and shook his head at Leorio.

"Keep dreaming! I'm far more intelligent that you'll ever be!" I pointed out to Leorio and snuck my tongue at him, which got him even angrier. Seriously, how could he expect me to fail the question when he was the one to think that this was the wrong way?

"Yo-you two!"

"But you know! This ways is easier, since I'm not good at quizzes hehe" Gon grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, calming Leorio down in result.

"I suppose…"

"Fair point…"

"Hehe…"

"Oi! Hurry up, there are some people that want to get over this by the end of the day!" A man in a white kido walked towards us - an ugly creepy man with creepy smirk on his face…creepyyyy -. I had already sensed his presence, but I didn't think he would be this creepy!

"…I had hoped for you to not be creepy…" I felt a shiver go down my spine. Sure he was far weaker than me, but that didn't mean that he wasn't creepy!

"What do you mean Lyra?" Leorio narrowed his eyebrows as he asked me confused at who the man was and what I was talking about.

"You didn't notice? He followed us all the way" I said innocently as I folded my hands behind my back. My answer got a questioning look from Leorio and Kurapika, but Kurapika was the first to ask.

"And you didn't mention this because?" Deadpans, oh deadpans.

"You didn't ask, so I thought you knew hehe" I scratched the back of my head and gave them a sheepish grin; surely enough I heard both Leorio and Kurapika sigh.

"Lyra's right, he followed us here all the way from the port" Hehe, even Gon knew he was following us; is it me or can I smell even more teasing material!

"Sorry kid, I happened to overhear your conversation and just couldn't let this chance slip" He kept his –creepy - grin on his face and shook his head slightly to each side with his the palm of his hands facing the sky as he slightly raised them up. And just as the others were about to speak – or so it looked like – the old granny interrupted us from our little chat "What will you do?"

"Hmmm, I say that we let him take it…" Leorio and blondie raised their eyebrows at me and I sighed at them before continuing explaining my reason.

"I mean, shouldn't we see what kind of question it will be?" I tilted my head questioningly at the two and they quickly agreed with me.

"Hmm, I suppose"

"Sure"

And with that, we quickly began swapping places with the stranger, but as we swapped I shot a **Track-Chip **at him, just in case if he were to answer right or wrong I could always just slow him down so I lessen the competition. Besides, I didn't like him in any way.

"Now, the question is…" The old granny trailed off as she seemed to think off a question and suddenly a musical-horn sound came out as if it told her to continue.

"Evil villains have captured your mother and lover, you can only save one. Choose 1 for mother and 2 for your lover" Everyone seemed taken aback by the odd question, Leorio even got frustrated and angry at it. But I simply yawned as if it was a normal question; it was simple for me because I didn't have any of those, so the answer would have been none, thus silence. Hey, being with the spiders had its benefits!

While Leorio rambled about something along the words of 'this quiz is stupid/how is this even a quiz/ blahblahblah' , the stranger seemed to grin even wider and pressed the button with a lot of confidence, confidence that he would lose very soon…. in a few seconds.

"The answer is number 1!" Ba-ka, that's the wrong answer.

"Hmm, why so?" The old lady seemed uninterested in him; it was almost as if he was a failure…which he was hehe.

"Because you only have one mother, while you can always replace your lover!"

"You may pass" …WHAT?!...

Everyone except the – creepy – stranger was surprised that he was allowed to pass, who wouldn't be anyways, even I was surprised.

"You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear…" The stranger muttered back to us. That got me to realize something, the way the lady spoke to him and how she said that he may pass but didn't say that he was correct…so I had right after all, he answered wrong! Hehe, you can't fool me Grannie!

"HEY THAT'S ALL BULL! How was that the right answer?! Different people would give different answers!" Leorio was currently rambling, much to my annoyance as I sighed at him for being so hot-headed.

"That's it I'm taking a different route-" Leorio was about to leave but was stopped by the Grannie "Leave now and you're disqualified from the exams!"

.

Some nerve popping later and Leorio began yelling once again, only for me to yell at him "Shut up old man! Can't you see that you already said the-"

"Stop! One more word from any of you that isn't the answer and you'll be disqualified from the Exam!" Damn Grannie that thinks she is so mighty and powerful; I huffed and crossed my arms annoyed at her.

I could see Kurapika look at us worried and it was as if he was trying to tell us the answer, which I already knew because I'm that smart! Hehe.

Leorio however was still mad and angry, and as the old lady counted down from five to one, he grabbed a plank and was making himself ready to jump at the old lady. So I went over to him and just as the old lady said one, I kicked him to the side.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

I sighed at him for being so stupid; it was unbelievable how stupid he was.

"If you really want to fail the exam, then don't involve us others in it! Ba-ka!" I snuck my tongue at his confused face. I crossed my arms and waited for blondie to start explaining, he was the older after all…nah, I'm just really lazy.

"What?..."

"What she means is that we all hit the nail on the answer, as you already said, there is no right answer and as seen that we were given answer 1 and 2, the correct answer was silence" Blondie was explaining it in (what seemed to be) the easiest way possible to that thick head that Leorio had, honestly…even Gon seemed to figure it out!

"He's right, you have all answered correctly, and thus you may pass through the correct path" She pointed towards the door which they had ironically gone through themselves some time ago.

Leorio was clearly surprised by the blonde and instantly made his way over to the old lady and bowed to her as if apologizing….had I been her I would have giving him a hard beating, then again that's me hehe.

"Gomen, I was wrong about you" The old lady chuckled at the old man (Leorio) and simply waved her hand at him "It's no problem, I do this job to meet persons like you…now go and become a great hunter!"

"Thank you, I'll do just that" Leorio smiled at her and walked over to us, but just as we were to go through the door, we noticed that Gon was still in his thinking pose…wait you don't mean?

"Oi Gon!" Hmmm, that seemed to get his attention, if the laughs weren't enough then I don't know what will get him out of his thoughts.

"C'mon what are you doing, we've already answered correctly!"

Gon looked at Leorio and smiled as he nodded and as he walked over to us, he began explaining why he was lost in his own thoughts.

"I know that, but I was still thinking what I would do if that ever happened" Everyone smiled at him (except me of course) and soon after we all disappeared in to the dark room, towards the cedar tree where the navigators where supposed to be, or at least that's what the old lady told us.

I didn't know it was this fun to have friends (even if one of them could be a potential enemy), but I was a bit disappointed that Gon wasn't as smart as I thought he was…

Well, hopefully the exams would be harder than this!

* * *

So far we were at a forest and hopefully the cedar tree was near, because its so boring! And it doesn't help that Leorio keeps rambling all the time about how long this is taking.

"How long did she say it would take? I really need to go the bathroom"

Leorio had stopped just before us, to make his monkey face because he was mad at how long it was taking. I sighed annoyed at him, had I not been focused on finding that damn tree, then I would have laughed at him….but right now, he was getting on my nerves.

"Leorio, please stop whining! We all want to get to the cedar tree"

…

Great, he just got even madder than before. I think I'm just going to leave him be hell why should I care if he follows or not?

…

Is this how Leorio feels when he's pissed?

...Nah, I doubt it.

* * *

"Hey, there's the cedar tree and the cabin!" I chimed with happiness and excitement clear in my voice as I pointed at the cabin. I'm really happy that we got here; it felt like it took forever!

We all sped up to the cabin and Leorio stopped (for once) rambling and whining. He was even the first to knock on the door.

"Hello, anyone home?"

"Oiii!"

No response.

"Maybe they're sleeping?"

"Maybe they're out?"

Leorio seemed to ignore both Gon and I as he simply opened the door. Now that I think about it, it's a good thing he did.

When we came in we saw a magical beast that was holding a woman as if it was his, there was also a man who was bleeding a lot on the floor. Well what can I say, they were all weak, even the magical beasts…

The magical beast, known as a Kiriko, jumped out of the window and was running at high speeds. Clearly it was not enough for me and Gon to lose track of it, we jumped out of the window as Kurapika was a bit slower but caught up to us short after. Leorio was probably healing the man's injury, which reminds me of…I didn't know he was a doctor; I didn't think someone with so little patience could be a doctor!

We kept running after the shadows of what seemed to be the Kiriko, I was the faster of us three while Kurapika seemed to be the slower. After some time of chasing, Gon decided that he would chase it up in the trees and I followed him, not that it was hard.

Some few seconds after and we had caught up to the beast, Gon being reckless, hit him with his fishing rod (didn't know that could be used as a weapon!) on the head and it made the woman…fall. But I being a quick thinker activated my propulsion boots so I could catch her before she felt…mission accomplished!

After catching her, I was about to leave her to Kurapika, then I sensed a presence coming from behind.

"Oi, stop being so shy! You can come out you know?"

Leorio came out from behind of the trees and began making excuses as to why he left the man alone…That was definitely not Leorio, he did not act that nice around me at all, either he was pissed or neutral.

"Soo when are you going to stop being shy and get rid of Leorio's appearance?" I tilted my head at the Kiriko and he began laughing maniacally. Okay, because that so funny right?

"How did you know?" The Kiriko began to show its true appearance and I went over to it to show him that I wasn't really scared "Well, Leorio has never been that nice to me"

The kiriko chuckled and jumped out towards where Gon and the other kiriko had gone to, I told Kurapika to watch over the woman and soon caught up to the beast.

"Oi, wait up!"

"Nani, you're still behind me?!"

"Yes, you're not that fast you know"

That seemed to get on the nerves of the Kiriko as it seemed to stop to look at me annoyed, not good! I crashed into it and we both began screaming for our lives, this was not good!

"AAAAH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STOP?!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FAST?!"

We crashed in to what seemed like an open field, only for Gon and the other magical beast to be standing against each other.

"Oh there it is! That's the one I hit! See your faces are completely different!"

He can tell a difference between the two?!

* * *

We were in front of the cabin as we found out that the magical beast as well as the couple was all the navigators and family, the couple were siblings. We also found out (I already did) that Gon could tell apart from the two magical beast who were the mother and the father.

"Can you tell a difference between the two?" Leorio whispered to us while the three of us (him, me and blondie) were sweat dropping at the event.

"No…not really" Blondie and I answered almost simultaneously to Leorio, but before we could say anything we were interrupted by the family of magical beasts and Gon.

"You see, the one that Kurapika, Lyra and I hit was the husband"

"Which one are you talking about?" We sweat dropped once more at Gon, who seemed to have superhuman eyes and ears. Maybe he was a cyborg in disguise? That would be so cool!

The magical beasts began explaining the same that the captain at the ship did; you know all that stuff with trimming the fat? Why do I find that quote extremely ridiculous?

"Lyra-dono" The mother called out to me and I simply responded with a 'Hai?' as I tilted my head a her, was she was going to tell me that I passed right?

"Although you recognized I was an impostor on coincidence, you were able to sense my presence before I even was approaching you, plus your superhuman speed and strength makes you worthy of taking the hunter exam"

I grinned and made a little victory dance, not that I didn't expect to pass but hey it was fun to make those eventual silly dances. When I stopped, Gon told me congratulations and we even did a fist bump, both of us were grinning.

"Kurapika-dono, you successfully used the vaguest of hints to determine that we weren't spouses, the hint was these tattoos which, in this region, determine a woman as single for life. Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable, therefore he passes"

Kurapika sighed in relief at hearing that he passed and even got congratulations from Gon.

"Leorio-dono" Leorio stiffed his body as he was nervous of not being able to pass. He should really take a chill pill for once!

"You never realized my true identity. However, you dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe, your kindness makes you worthy of taking the hunter exam and therefore you pass"

EH?! Well I mean it's good that he passed and all that, but isn't the reason making the exam way too easy? I don't think I care anymore…

Leorio seemed to be so relieved at hearing this, that he even fell down on the ground because of it. He also got congratulations from Gon (who congratulated almost everyone at this point).

"And finally Gon-dono, your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy of taking the hunter exam, thus you pass"

Gon smiled and fist bumped the three of us at the same time (Tell me how that is possible hehe).

And some time after, we were finally on our way to the hunter exam, holding on to the flying magical beasts. And Kurapika seemed to piss Leorio off, which made me and Gon laugh at the scene.

This may be easy, but its sure fun to be around Gon, blondie and even Leorio!

* * *

**A/U NOTE:**** Alright, I hope it was somewhat okay, it's way better than the original version anyways...no seriously, you don't want to read the original version, it was utterly crap xD**

**Anyways, I'll try and keep this updated once a week with some of my other stories, but if that doesn't work then I'll do every story once every second week, Idk.**

**Alright, I'll see you all soon. Bye-bye!**


End file.
